1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to a method of running an application and a mobile communication terminal using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, if a user of a mobile communication terminal desires to run a predetermined application, the user must enter into an environment suitable for directly running the application. That is, the user is inconvenienced by having to perform several key operations to enter into an environment for directly running a desired application on a standby screen.